


An Unexpected Outcome

by cocaptainrodimus (wellisntthatshiny)



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: A distinct lack of daddy kink despite the prompt, Bondage, Explicit Consent, Light BDSM, M/M, stasis cuffs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-08
Updated: 2016-04-08
Packaged: 2018-05-31 23:56:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6492880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wellisntthatshiny/pseuds/cocaptainrodimus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shameless fight-turns-into-sex porn based off the prompt 'Rodi/Lockdown daddy kink fucking do it.' </p>
<p>(Aside from one insincere reference to daddy kink, I honestly did not do it.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Unexpected Outcome

Rodimus couldn’t help but grin as Lockdown pinned him to the floor, the bounty hunter’s servos closing around his throat tight enough to make speaking difficult, but not enough to prevent “Choke me harder, Daddy” from slipping out his lips. Worked every time -make it sexual and the bad guy slips up just enough that Rodimus could flip them over, gain the upper hand and win the fight. It was his go-to move. His lucky charm. The reason his win ratio was so much higher than most mechs from the academy, not that he’d ever admit it.

Lockdown’s face showed the right amount of surprise, but he didn’t pause before closing tighter on Rodimus’ neck and pressing him harder into the ground. “Is that how it’s going to be, little Autobot?” the bounty hunter laughed. “Swindle owes me twenty shanix. I knew you lot were kinkier than you let on.” Lockdown shifted his weight so his knee was pressing directly on Rodimus’ modesty panel and Oh. Oh that felt nicer than it had any right to and Rodimus couldn’t help the shudder that ran through his frame.

“Here’s how this is going to work. I’m going to flip you over and frag you until you can’t walk and then we both go our merry ways and pretend this never happened. You want out you say it now. Got it?”

Rodimus felt the fingers loosen slightly and he nodded his agreement before letting himself think about the potential consequences or what a horrifically terrible idea it probably was to actually frag the enemy. He pushed his hips up to Lockdown, rubbing against the other mech’s knee and moaning loudly, putting on a show for the mech above him. Lockdown pushed down hard and Rodi’s hips snapped to the ground, a loud clang ringing out as he made contact. Lockdown took Rodi’s moment of shock to flip him over, pressing his face into the concrete below them. “Jesus could you sound any more like you’re faking it. None of that crap, you’re going to moan because I make you. Keep your face down and get on your knees.”

Rodimus felt Lockdown shift, giving him a bit of room to move and pull his knees up underneath him, aft in the air. “Much better.” Lockdown purred, moving out of Rodimus’ sightline provoking a moment of worry before he felt the hook at the end of Lockdown’s arm tap twice at his panel. “Open up.”

Rodimus’ panel slid aside almost before he realized it, spike pressurizing as soon as it was released and valve already beginning to produce lubricant. “Well someone is eager” Lockdown laughed. Rodi opened his mouth to retort when he felt a glossa lick down his valve and a mouth close on his node and give it a hard suck. The words caught in his vocalizer and turned to a moan, a genuine one this time, and he pushed his hips back to grind his valve on Lockdown’s face.

“Behave yourself or I’ll cuff you.” Lockdown snapped, pulling back from Rodimus’ valve enough to catch the look on Rodimus’ face. “Oh frag, you’d like that wouldn’t you. Swindle is going to owe me so much money after this.” Lockdown opened his subspace to pull out a pair of stasis cuffs and pulled Rodimus’ arms above his head and cuffed his wrists together, the cuffs giving off a pale blue light as Rodimus’ frame froze. “There. You won’t be able to move much, but they’re a low enough setting that you should still have full sensation and be able to speak. You good, kid?”

“More than” Rodimus said, shifting his frame to see how much he could move. An inch or two at his shoulders and hips seemed to be the most he could get before the cuffs stopped him. His arms were completely paralyzed and his legs didn’t seem much better. Dear Primus he hoped Lockdown would keep his word because he was fragged if Lockdown decided to sell him to the ‘cons.

Rodimus’ ramblings were cut off by Lockdown returning to pay attention to his valve, glossa licking a path around the rim of his valve and node, never quite making enough contact. Rodimus whined in frustration and tried to shift his hips to get more, but was halted by the cuffs.

Lockdown laughed “Something wrong, little Prime? Speak up.”

“You know what’s wrong, fragger. Stop teasing.” Rodimus grumbled.

“Trust me, you’re going to appreciate the teasing later. You autobots are so small.” Lockdown licked firmly against Rodimus’ node on the last word, pulling a sigh from the autobot. He gave in to the Prime’s request and sucked lightly at the node before licking his way into Rodimus’ valve, glossa teasing at the node just inside the rim before pushing in further. Rodimus’ valve calipers fluttered at the intrusion and Lockdown started thrusting his glossa in and out in earnest, Rodimus whimpering underneath him. He brought his servo up to rub at Rodimus’ node and felt the mech instinctively try to buck his hips only to remember he couldn’t move. The cables in the mech’s hips tightened and loosened repeatedly, trying to move and Lockdown pinched at the brightly glowing node beneath his servos.

Rodimus shouted and then moaned as Lockdown’s glossa left his valve to soothe the stinging node and slipped a single servo into Rodimus’ valve. The mech’s valve calipers cycled down in a lazy spiral due to the cuffs before gripping around the servo thrusting into him. Lockdown lapped soothing circles over Rodimus node, pressing his servo in spirals towards the calipers to loosen them before adding a second.

“Frag,” Rodimus moaned, vents coming heavy now and lubricant beginning to make a mess of Lockdown’s face. The two servos in his valve rubbed against each of his internal nodes, lighting up his array in stark contrast to the dulled senses of the rest of his frame from the cuffs. His HUD was getting pings about a climbing temperature even if he couldn’t feel it the way he normally could and his fans were sluggishly trying to keep up and dispel some of the heat. When overload hit, it caught him unaware and he couldn’t help the shout that ripped its way from his vocalizer, pleasure burning through his frame and whiting out his vision. His senses narrowed to the two servos pounding into his valve, carrying him through his orgasm before spreading apart, stretching the rim of his valve and pushing at his calipers, forcing another loud moan from Rodi’s vocalizer and a second overload when Lockdown flicked his glossa against Rodi’s external node and sucked hard.

Rodi lost himself in sensation, trying to throw his helm back to no avail and riding out the sensation coursing through his suddenly sensitive frame, pushing back the little that the cuffs allowed onto Lockdown’s fingers, barely registering when a third joined the first two. The pleasure began to ebb, leaving Rodimus panting into the ground, condensation gathering on the concrete as he reset his blurry optics. He felt Lockdown continue to move his fingers and moaned weakly.

“Done already, little Prime? I’d have thought you’d have more in you.” Lockdown teased.

Rodimus huffed “‘M not done yet, slagger.”

“Good.” Lockdown grinned and rocked his fingers into Rodimus with extra force. “I’ve been looking forward to fragging that pretty autobot valve of yours.”

“Then do it already,” Rodimus challenged, optics bright as he heard a click and soft hiss behind him.

“You still sure?” Lockdown said, moving so Rodimus could see the fully pressurized spike.

“Oh.” Rodimus said, grateful to the cuffs for keeping his jaw from dropping. He knew Lockdown would be big but he didn’t realize spikes even came in that size. And were those… mods? The shaft was mostly white and black with prominent plating with… honestly Rodimus wasn’t even sure what was natural and what wasn’t. The plating seemed jointed in a way his own spike definitely was not, and when Lockdown saw him staring he flared the plating and Rodimus couldn’t help the soft whimper of anticipation that turned to a whine when he tried to push his hips back and was stopped once again by the stasis cuffs.

“I’ll take that as a yes,” Lockdown laughed, one hand stroking his spike while the other grabbed onto Rodimus’s hip. He moved back out of view and a moment later Rodi felt the head of Lockdown’s spike pushing past his valve rim, the stretch sending pings to his HUD warning him of his valve’s capabilities and oh if that wasn’t hot as slag. A few moments later and Lockdown was fully sheathed in him, letting out a moan of his own and a ‘Frag, you feel good, autobot.’ He drew back out, pulling his spike out all the way as Rodi’s calipers tried to cycle down on nothing.

Rodimus whined at the sudden empty feeling and Lockdown laughed at the noise before sliding back into him in one smooth motion and setting up a fast pace that had Rodimus moaning and shuttering his optics to enjoy the sensation. He felt his temperature rising up again, still dulled by the stasis cuffs and energy began to crackle along his plating, jumping back to lick at Lockdown’s armor.

Lockdown growled as the electricity jumped to his frame and grabbed Rodimus’ hips with both hands, fragging him harder with better leverage, practically pulling Rodimus onto his spike. Rodi moaned louder, begging Lockdown to go faster and whining each time he tried to push his hips back for more feeling and was stopped by the cuffs. Rodimus’ charge climbed higher and higher but never quite enough to send him over the edge, hovering just short of overload as Lockdown fragged him.

‘Please,’ Rodimus begged, rebooting his vocalizer mid-sentence ‘Want. Cuffs off’ he huffed ‘Want to move.’

Lockdown snarled out a ‘No,’ the hands on Rodimus’ hips gripping hard enough to dent the metal and ripping a moan from Rodimus’ vocalizer but still not enough to bring Rodimus over the edge.

‘Please’ Rodimus whined again, struggling against the restraints as best he could. ‘Need more’

Rodimus’ optics snapped back online as he felt Lockdown grab him and lift his frame until he was being lowered down onto Lockdown’s spike, the mech now lifting and dropping him, spike hitting even deeper nodes with the new position. Rodimus threw his helm back and moaned, calipers rippling around Lockdown’s spike just short of overload. Lockdown flared his spike plating and Rodimus’ valve sent him pings about exceeding capacity as his charge broke and overload hit him hard. His optics offlined automatically and his body felt like it was on fire even through the stasis cuffs. His valve cycled down hard on Lockdown’s spike, the pressure bringing the bounty hunter over the edge and filling his valve with hot transfluid. Lockdown’s spike swelled even more and locked into place, Rodimus not even sure what was happening as his overload peaked and his systems crashed sending him into a hard reboot.

Rodimus onlined face down on the ground, aft in the air and hands still bound behind his back. He turned his head the little he could, searching for Lockdown who was nowhere to be seen. Groaning, he checked the seven messages waiting for him on his comm unit. Six from his team, increasingly frantic in their attempts to contact him and one from an unknown source that said nothing but ‘Since you liked the cuffs so much, I thought I’d let you keep them.’

Rodimus groaned and tried to figure out how the slag he was going to explain why he was cuffed on a concrete warehouse floor.


End file.
